


Miraculous Ladybug

by Townycod13



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Townycod13/pseuds/Townycod13
Summary: Yes. It is a miraculous ladybug au. lmfao. I'm not sorry.It probably won't make any sense if you're not familiar with the ML universe XD sorry bro





	Miraculous Ladybug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xMadi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMadi/gifts).



Frankly speaking the situation could be worse. It could be much, much better but it was somewhere in that nice middle area of terrible where there was a lot of room for circumstances to deplete significantly so one was forced to count whatever blessings arose from the current state of affairs.

“What a pawsitively clawsterphobic situation.”

Kyle took it all back. There was no way in any reality that this insane situation could get any worse. No way, no how.

His... sidekick? Partner? Punny bastard in a goddamn skintight cat suit? Only grinned at the despair in Kyle’s face.

“You _do_ realize it’s very likely we’ll die under this rubble?” Kyle said, carefully standing to better asses the alcove of destroyed building that was very precariously not crushing them to death.

“Hey, we’re supposed to be superheroes or someshit, right?” Catboy shrugged, leaning into the debris closest to him, “It comes with the territory. And hey, it’s our first day the job. We were bound to make some mistakes. You could say it was—“

“—don’t you fucking dare—“

“— _cat_ astrophic.”

“...I hate you with every fiber of my being. How do I know you were really chosen by a kwami, huh?” Kyle pressed while pushing tentatively at what appeared to be some drywall, “What if you’re just some bastard sent by that Butterfly asshole to fuck shit up and ruin my morale with your _terrible_ jokes.”

Kyle barely caught the shrugging motion out of the corner of his eye, “Could say the same about you. And, dude, I only keep saying them because your face is fucking hilarious when I do.”

“Great. You’re a sadist.”

The blonds face pinched at the term but that too was inevitably shrugged off. Did he have a serious bone in his body?! Kyle was legitimately starting to wonder.

“Alright, your royal Bugginess, if all you wanna do is bitch; I guess it’s pointless to stay here to bond.”

Kyle turned slowly to glare at the bastard in black, “Excuse me, are you trying to saying you have a way out of here? This whole time?”

The grin that split across his face wasn’t worth it. Not even remotely.

Kyle cut into whatever bullshit was about to spew forth, “I don’t want it. Whatever it is. I don’t need your help. I can get out on my own.”

“You sure about that?”

“...as sure as the fucking black spots decorating my butt.”

A low whistle responded to him and Kyle closed his eyes to endure the impending terrible, “It _is_ a nice butt.”

“Just... shut up for a minute, okay?”

A scream echoed from outside their bubble of safety under the collapsed store.

“Okay, but if I shut up, who’s gonna rescue the world from the Donovan’s tears of doom?”

“...get us the fuck out of here.” Kyle ground out, fists clenched, knowledgable that people could get injured or worse if he let his pride get in the way.

After they figured out a way to save Clyde’s ass though, Kyle was going to actually murder his partner.

“Okayly-dokily.” The leather clad cat man chirped, standing up and raising his hand dramatically. Kyle hated him a lot in that moment, “ **Catoclism**!”

Kyle was about to chide him over _more fucking puns_ but the dark energy that now surrounded his fist was enough to clamp his mouth shut and stare in slight horror as the destructive power ate away at the building, reducing it to what dust would be if it was left for a few centuries to degrade and allowing the bright sunlight to take them in its warm embrace.

Kyle was _not_ comfortable with this particular idiot having _that_ much power at his literal fingertips. Not comfortable at all.

Whatever concerns he would like to express had to wait as the wail of Clyde’s akumatized form reached their ears and the battle was on again.

Why the fuck had he been chosen to be Ladybug?

\--

Kenny McCormick was busing tables with an extra skip to his step. Kyle watched over David’s shoulder with mild interest as to what had gotten the guy into such a good mood.

“Careful there, Broflovski, stare any more intensely and he might have to get a restraining order.”

Kyle sputtered, “I—I wasn’t _staring_. I just—I think it’s interesting that he’s always working so hard.”

David shrugged on the broom he’d been using to clean the place up and Kyle felt a little bad that he was mostly using his friends workplace as an excuse to oggle one of the busboys. David _had_ to have noticed by now, especially with that comment.

“What’s new? He’s been working here since middle school.”

“Don’t you think it’s weird though? I’ve seen him working around town but I’ve never seen him in school. He has to be around our age, right?”

Again, David shrugged, this time opting to continue his work for his family’s establishment, “Maybe he goes to school out of town? Plenty of kids do. South Park High is a bullshit school.”

Kyle didn’t pout at the sensible explanation but he didn’t look pleased either, he wanted someone to indulge in his curiosity. Maybe an inside man to bridge the impossible gap that seemed to exist between himself and boy he only knew via nametag.

David rolled his eyes at the turmoil in Kyle’s face, “Look, if you like him, just ask him out. I’m at least ninety percent sure he swings both ways and wouldn’t mind the attention.”

Kyle’s face flushed and he scrambled forth to shush his friend, “Are you _crazy_ ? I can’t _ask him out_ —“ the last bit was hissed in a low whisper, “I don’t even know him! I’m just curious, okay?!”

David took that as his cue to leave, judging eyes saying more than a quip ever could and Kyle felt the frustration build over it.

He just thought it was really cool that the guy worked so hard all the time. It wasn’t anything weird. And maybe the skip to his step was cute. _Maybe_.

It wasn’t anything _weird_.

Kyle caught the startlingly blue eyes of the busboy and earned himself a friendly little wave. That was _of course_ fucking adorable. Kyle didn’t even return the action, returning to his phone to text Stan to hurry up. He needed interference—oh god, Kenny was coming closer.

“Are you ready to order?” it was the polite tone that all wait staff used but there was just a _sparkle_ to it that put Kyle entirely on edge and unable to cope.

“I—no—I’m—good. You’re good—“ fucking, fuck, fuck, “—we’re good!” he finished, genius at forming sentences and glaring down the guy for his trouble.

“Okay?” Kenny shrunk away a little at the aggressive voice and moreso at the glare, “Well, just let me know if you need anything.”

As he bustled away Kyle buried his face into the table, trying not to hear David’s snickers from behind him.

“ _Smooth_.” David said between suppressed laughs.

“Fuck you, David.”

\--

Kyle allowed Chat Noir to pick him up. It took a lot of restraint. It took more restraint than he really ought to possess not to tell the dumb cat to put him down and transform just to kick the stupid akumatized asshole’s butt himself.

“Wow, what did you do to piss him off?” Chat joked as they dove away from a flying car. Kyle frowned at the implication.

“I didn’t do _anything_ to piss him off. I made an _accurate_ observation about his weight, personality, and inability to succeed.”

Chat whistled at that, dodging another vehicle tossed from the blubber of Eric Cartman’s doll army, “Ever thought that might piss him off? And be a _whee bit_ unadvisable in a world where people are getting akumatized left and right?”

Using his extending staff, the hero brought them to the top of a building and, for now, out of range of the magical temper tantrum.

Kyle wriggled out of his grip as soon as they were clear, “Yeah, and more than half of them were akumatized because that lard of blubber!”

Chat winced a little at the intensity and patted his head, the most patronizing action anyone had ever dared. Kyle’s eye twitched involuntarily. If he were transformed, Chat would be eating concrete right about now.

“Look, just stay here and out of sight. I’ll hold him off until Ladybug shows up.”

Kyle didn’t care for that tone either. Judging _him_ for being late when it couldn’t be helped. The sheer _nerve_.

“I thought you said you could handle anything yourself.” Kyle dug, using the TV interview he was still bitter about against his partner.

Chat turned away from the ledge of the roof to send a roguish grin Kyle’s way, “Could? Sure. But who in their right mind _wouldn’t_ want to work with Ladybug? He’s amazing.”

It was sheer luck that he decided to dive off the roof that moment. Kyle would have never lived down the maroon that took over his face.

Shit. Stupid Chat.

Shit. He’d better go save Eric fucking Cartman.

Shit. Today was a nightmare.

\--

“Uh—hi?” Kyle felt a tingle rush through his spine at the sight of the blond boy in a simple apron, holding a sponge.

Of course he’d come flying through the window of one of Kenny’s _many_ part time jobs.

“Hey.”

Was it just him or did Kenny sound as winded as he felt?

Kyle reminded himself that he was Ladybug right now. Defender of the innocent. Super hero. And he had to go put a stop to ‘Super Craig’ eye laser the city over a fight with his boyfriend.

It all kind of just fell away with the way those beautiful blues were locking with his own. Damn. Maybe he could let Chat handle this one for now? Wherever that damn stray was hiding.

“I’m Ladybug.” Kyle introduced lamely, pulling himself to his full height and feeling that rush of emotion that was becoming increasingly undeniable every time he ran into the other boy.

“Kenny.” He replied.

Kyle couldn’t be wrong about this. There was something electrifying about this moment. They had to both feel it. It was amazing.

He would give anything to live in that moment forever.

A laser beam took out a part of the building and Kyle sighed.

“I’ve, uh, gotta go.” He gulped, “Uh, let me know if you see Chat Noir. He is seriously late.”

Whatever emotion had been there before was replaced by something distinctly jumpy, “Will do!” Kenny dropped his sponge and turned to run away.

“Yo-you don’t have to look for him!” Kyle amended, suddenly feeling guilty. “I just meant—look, just, keep up the good work?”

Kenny nodded slowly and looked back.

A scream hit the streets and Kyle decided against further distraction, rushing out of the building.

It could have been his imagination but he’d swear he heard Kenny’s voice echoing after him.

_“That ass though...”_

It had to be his imagination.

 


End file.
